The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to a mechanism for automatically moving visors from a stored position.
In conventional visors, which pivot on a rod, such visors are manually moved by the user by grasping the visor body to rotate it from a raised stored position to a lowered use position. U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 403,567, filed on July 30, 1982, and entitled CONCEALED VISOR, discloses a visor which swings down to a use position from a concealed position stored within a vehicle headliner and employs a parallel arm construction to provide such movement. In this system, the visor is manually moved by the user by grasping a small handle positioned on the lower edge of the visor.